


For The Sake Of Friendship

by Sara Dawson (waterofthemoon)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, MWPP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/Sara%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with the possibility of losing his friends over a prank, Remus found he would do almost anything to keep them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Sake Of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to [**hp100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp100/profile). The [challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/hp100/1943116.html) was "There Are Worse Things I Could Do."

Sirius entered the hospital wing and tentatively approached Remus. The latter acknowledged him curtly. "Sirius."

"Remus," Sirius responded. "How are you doing?"

Remus just looked at him, quiet fury burning behind his eyes. "How do you _think_ I'm doing, Sirius?"

Sirius had the grace to look ashamed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I really didn't think Snape would listen to me—and no one got hurt anyway—forgive me, Moony?"

Remus exhaled. "Of course."

Sirius breathed relief. "I'll leave you to rest, then."

Remus watched his friend retreat. He had lied, of course. There were worse things he could have done.


End file.
